Overrated
by Angiie Autopsy
Summary: Cartman and Kyle are brought together at Stark's Pond, realization of feelings ensues. Fluff, please review. Cartman/Kyle Kyman Cartyle


Damn. My first Cartman/Kyle. I'm nervous because I hope it meets up to everyone's expectations. I have to be honest that I was just excited about finishing it, so it probably sucks. Please please please tell me what you think. I love this pairing and there needs to be more stories. I used to read Cartman/Kyle fanfics everyday and then I came back to the fandom and WHOOSH! There were a whole bunch of fanfics! That's awesome :) So please tell me what you think! Enjoy

* * *

Kyle squeezed his eyes shut so no water would drip into them and groped around for a towel. Wiping off his face and stepping out of the shower, he screamed as he saw a certain someone sitting on the lid of the toilet.

"Cartman? Get the fuck out of my bathroom!" Kyle fumbled with the towel, desperately trying to cover himself.

"Jeez, Kyle, I would have told you to get the sand out of your vagina, but I plainly saw that you don't have one!" Cartman smirked as Kyle wrapped the towel tighter around his waist.

"How the hell did you even get in here?"

Cartman shrugged. "Through your window," he stated matter-of-factly.

Kyle's eyes bulged in disbelief. "And you see nothing wrong with that?"

"Hey, I had to get in without your bitch of a mom seeing me."

"Don't call my—wait, what are you even here for?"

"Well, Kyle, I've been doing some thinking lately…" Cartman began.

"Amazing. You learned how to think." Kyle said in a bored tone, expecting more of Cartman's nonsense as usual.

"Shut up, Jew. This is serious," he said, looking irritated. "I've been thinking that maybe we should talk. I mean, about the situation we're in."

Kyle thought about this. Stan had been drifting farther away from their little group during high school, between hanging out with the jocks and spending time with his demanding girlfriend, Wendy. As for Kenny, his main priority had become chasing after as many girls as he could, and his free time was taken up by getting a lay from them. The increasing loss of Kyle's friends left him wandering about alone, sometimes resorting to hanging out with Craig and his friends. In Cartman's case, he had Butters, but more than often the blonde annoyed him. And it just wasn't as fun for him to bad-mouth his 'friends' when they weren't actually there to hear it.

Kyle looked back at Cartman. He thought it was strange that Cartman would ask talk to him (he didn't think the situation mattered to him all that much), but he wasn't about to say no. For about two years now, Kyle had obtained a different perception of Eric. Yes, _Eric_. That's how different the perception was. Kyle still hadn't come out of the closet, although he knew he was gay from a young age. But he never thought he'd fall for Eric Cartman. There wasn't anything pleasant about the boy. He was obnoxious, rude, and downright mean. He had done nothing but insult Kyle all of his life, and it seemed to be his favorite hobby. So that day in ninth grade when Kyle first developed feelings for him, he couldn't help but be confused. Why should he like such a person? But after two years, he'd just come to accept the fact.

"Uh, hello? Jew-rat? I asked—"

"I heard you, Cartman. Stay in here, I'm gonna get dressed."

Kyle left him sitting on the lid of the toilet and walked to his room to put on some clothes. It wasn't exactly easy to talk to someone that you had a huge crush on while you were wearing nothing but a towel. He walked back out of his room into the bathroom to find Cartman wetting wads of toilet paper and throwing them on the ceiling.

"Will you stop?" Kyle yelled and Cartman merely grinned and turned off the faucet. _I guess I'll clean those up later…fucking idiot,_ Kyle thought. "Let's go talk at Stark's Pond. I don't want to wake up my family and have them find _you_ here."

"Fine," Cartman replied, walking to Kyle's room where he had entered through the window. He hopped out onto a tree branch, grabbed another branch and swung down to the ground from it. Kyle thought he resembled a fat chimpanzee in a red coat as Cartman easily exited and landed on the snow. He took a cautious step onto the branch and tried to gain his balance once he was standing completely on it. Not sure how to get on the ground without hurting himself, he tried to replicate Cartman's motions, but fell off with a loud thump.

"OW! Get off of me, you asshole!" Cartman yelled as Kyle landed on him, knocking them both into the snow.

"Shut up, idiot!" Kyle said in a harsh whisper. "My parents will hear us." He rolled off of Cartman, blushing furiously, and stood.

"Nice move," Cartman snorted as he brushed snow off of his pants.

Kyle rolled his eyes and neither of them said anything more as they walked to Stark's Pond. He had enjoyed those few seconds on top of Cartman more than he should have.

Upon reaching the sign, the boys looked at each other and walked to the edge of the frozen water. They had been here so many times before, yet it seemed so unfamiliar because it was just the two of them. Cartman cleared his throat. "So, uh, have you talked to Kenny or Stan lately?" he asked awkwardly, unsure how to start the conversation. This was quite uncharacteristic of him to be acting so unsure of himself, but Kyle didn't seem to notice this change in behavior, distracted by the question.

"No," Kyle replied coldly, not to Cartman, but to his friends that seemed to betray him. Of course they hadn't done anything wrong, but they split up the group. They never even said 'hi' to him in the halls anymore. "I don't plan on talking to them anytime soon, either."

Cartman thought that Kyle seemed different. This wasn't normal Kyle. The normal Kyle was so forgiving, even to Cartman's antics, but something had changed. Cartman had changed too, or more accurately, his feelings changed. He began to view Kyle in a different, more admiring, light just a few months ago. He was sure that without Stan, Kyle's resolve would have crumbled, but he kept on without Stan just as they had never been friends. This proved to Cartman that there was so much more to him than just some easily annoyed, goody two-shoed Jew.

"Oh," Cartman let out, not entirely sure how to respond to this different Kyle. He had to be hurting, Stan had been his best friend his entire life.

"It just sucks, you know?" Kyle said after a long time, shocking Cartman a little. He looked him in the eyes, revealing shimmery tears threatening to fall. "I feel so…alone, now." Kyle didn't know why he was letting this out to Cartman of all people, but it just felt right for some reason.

"Yeah, I know," Cartman replied somewhat sadly. He knew what it was like to lose your best friend. Mr. Kitty died a year ago.

"Screw them! I don't need them. If they had been true friends they'd still be here for me. Actually, the only one that's stood by me all these years….is you," Kyle stared at Cartman with a look of wonder on his face. He started walking up to him.

Cartman was a bit freaked out about this. He was supposed to be the Jew-hating Nazi, but it seemed that Kyle had finally put two and two together and saw right through him.

"All these years of you ridiculing me, and you liked me the whole time," Kyle still had the look of wonder on his face. Could it really be true? He couldn't keep his hopes from rising. Kyle liked, possibly even _loved_ Eric, and it seemed as if the feeling was mutual. Why else would Cartman go out of his way to be around Kyle, even if he demeaned him?

As if reading his thoughts, Cartman said, "I don't like you, idiot." Kyle's look of wonder fell and was replaced with hurt and rejection. Cartman looked away for a moment, then walked over to Kyle, lifting his chin.

"I don't like you," he repeated. "I love you."

With that said, Cartman tenderly kissed Kyle's full lips briefly and pulled away to see what Kyle's expression was. The look of wonder was back, combined with shock. Kyle touched his lips and then stared at Cartman.

"I guess Stan and Kenny are overrated, huh?" Kyle said.

Cartman chuckled. "Yeah, I guess they are."

He kissed Kyle again, only this time, he didn't pull away as quickly.

* * *

AHHH that was crap! Please review, I'd like to know what everyone thinks!


End file.
